magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Official PlayStation 2 Magazine Issue 3
This issue was cover-dated January 2001 and cost £4.99. A disc was attached. On the Disc On the Disc - Catherine Channon - 4 pages (10-13) *Dynasty Warriors 2 - 1 page (10) *NHL 2001 - 1 page (11) *WipEout Fusion, Kessen, Street Fighter EX3 - 1 page (12) *F1 Championship Season, Theme Park World - 1 page (13) Regulars Contents - 2 pages (3,5) Editor's Letter: Questions and Answers - Mike Goldsmith - ½ page (6) Postal - 2 pages (14,15) Next Month - 2 pages (42-43) Media - 5 pages (144-146,148-149) Q&A - 1 page (155) Endgame *Designer Genes: The Verdiak Invasion - 1 page (156) *OPS2ometer, Insider Job - 1 page (157) *You got it wrong son!, Brainstorm - 1 page (158) *The Quiz - 1 page (159) *The Shortlist - 2 pages (160-161) Game Over - Silent Scope - 1 page (162) Spy (News) Horror Double Bill - Jamie Sefton - 2 pages (45-46) :Capcom scare PS2 witless with Devil May Cry and Resident Evil: Code: Veronica. What a Feeling, What a Night! - Jamie Sefton - 2 pages (48-49) :Wild, wild parties, massive videoscreens and midnight openings herald the UK arrival of PlayStation 2. Half-Life: Better than Real Life? - Jamie Sefton - 1 page (50) :Valve's superlative first-person shooter confirmed for PS2. Spy In Japan - Max Everingham - 1 page (53) Return of the Jedi - Mike Goldsmith - 1 page (55) :Quake meets The Phantom Menace? Prepare for wisdom and warfare as Star Wars: Obi-Wan shifts from PC to the future... Movies, Games (But Not Videos) - 1 page (56) :Anti-piracy measures mean a change in DVD playback for the PlayStation 2. Impossible Worlds - Jamie Sefton - 1 page (57) :Online RPG EverQuest confirmed for PS2 while PlanetSide moves into orbit. I Want my MTV - 1 page (58) :Codemasters and Jester ramp up the volume with their PS2 Music Generator. Coin-Op - Guy Woodward - 1 page (59) *911 is no joke: Bemani games have always been popular in Japan. Now they want to take over the world. *Bloody arcade game: Namco Roars onto System 246 *Drinking games: Calling time on boring nights in the pub. *Lost Classics: Tempest Phat Controller - Jamie Sefton - 1 page (60) :Immersion brings innovative gaming technology to the PS2. King of the Road - Sam Richards - 1 page (63) :Shiny Red Car, a rough and tumble racing game from Criterion Studios. The Beautiful Game: The Driving Game - 2 pages (64-65) Drums, Bass and PS2 - 2 pages (66-67) :Seminal dance label Moving Shadow is bringing its sonic mayhem to PS2. We talk to label founder, Rob Playford. Other News Page 47 *The Next Wave: SCEE want half-a-million PS2s in the UK by Easter. - Jamie Sefton *Knight Time: King Arthur returns in Legion: The Legend of Excalibur. - Paul Fitzpatrick Page 51 *Remade in Japan: New-ish PlayStation 2 launches in Japan. - Mike Goldsmith *News of the World Page 52 *Galaxy Quest: Web site launched for PS2-friendly online RPG, Star Wars Galaxies - Mike Goldsmith *The Grid #03: So what add-ons could you be plugging into your PS2? Page 54 *Rev it Up: Climax Brighton oil their new PS2 engine. - Jamie Sefton *PS2 Charts Page 62 *Wheels on Fire: SCEA confirms ATV Offroad Fury and Twisted Metal: Black for Stateside release. - Mike Goldsmith *Gulf War Syndrome: Take on Saddam in Conflict: Desert Storm - Jamie Sefton Page 68 *Hatching PopEgg :OPS2 gets to grips with Sony's new PS2 colour printer. - Jamie Sefton *5x5: Retro Videogames Previews Dark Cloud - Mark Walbank - 6 pages (16-21) Unreal Tournament - Nick Jones - 4 pages (22-25) The Operative: No One Lives Forever - Ben Lawrence - 2 pages (26-27) Sky Odyssey - Ben Lawrence - 2 pages (28-29) Knockout Kings 2001 - Steve Merrett - 2 pages (30-31) Lotus Challenge - Ben Lawrence - 2 pages (32-33) Robot Warlords - Ben Lawrence - 1 page (34) 2001 Preview - Steve Merrett - 10 pages (101-110) Features The PlayStation 2 Interview: Phil Harrison - Jon Jordan - 5 pages (36-40) :Considering he's only 30, Phil Harrison's position in the games industry is a great example of its explosive growth. The one-time bedroom coder, who went on to launch PSone in Europe, is now a senior vice president in charge of ensuring SCEE's in-house games really start pushing PlayStation 2's processing power. I'm With the Band - Sam Richards - 2 pages (70-71) :What is the Japanese attraction to Bemani, Konami's increasingly OTT series of music games? Race for the Prize - Steve Merrett - 4 pages (72-75) :Last issue, we showed how the once-renowned DiD has been reincarnated as WRC 2001 developer, Evolution Studios. This month, we discover how SCEE's Studio Liverpool has risen from the ashes of Psygnosis Formula One 2001. Larceny in NYC - Sam Richards - 8 pages (76-83) :It's back. The car-jacking, cop-baiting cartoon romp through the crime-ridden city that is Grand Theft Auto returns in glorious 3D. After the retro top-down view of the first two outings, GTA3 hotwires PlayStation 2 and finally realises the series' full potential. Play as You Go - Paul Rigby - 5 pages (84-88) :WAP technology hints at exciting future prospects for the mobile phone and PlayStation 2. OPS2 looks at how videogames are on the move. Return to the Land of the Damned - Ben Lawrence - 6 pages (90-95) :As a new moon rises over the gaming world, undead hands crawl from beneath the soil. There is unfinished business to be settles in Nosgoth, and a certain blue-skinned vampire is here to finish what started many years ago... Soul Reaver is back. The Third Place - Mike Goldsmith - 4 pages (96-99) :Sony Japan deemed it 'a glimpse of the future'. Sony Europe envisaged ' a living gateway to an open future'. David Lynch saw it as an arm coming out of someone's mouth. Just how do you market the future of home computer entertainment? OPS2 takes you to The Third Place, with an exclusive on-set report from 'that' PS2 advert... Reviews PS2 DVD PS One Hardcore (Tips) TimeSplitters, Madden NFL 2001 - 2 pages (150-151) Theme Park World, NHL 2001, Sky Surfer - 1 page (152) Dynasty Warriors 2, Surfing H3O, Ready 2 Rumble Boxing: Round 2 - 1 page (153) Other Credits Deputy Editor :Sam Richards News Editor :Jamie Sefton Games Editor :Ben Lawrence Staff Writer :Paul Fitzpatrick Operations Editor :Louise Wells Production Assistant :George Walter Art Editor :Nick Moyle Deputy Art Editor :Graham Dalzell Designer :Niki Earp Disc Editor :Catherine Channon Picture Editor :Sarah Kennett Group Senior Editor :Matt Bielby Creative Director :Trevor Gilham Contributors :Ryan Butt, Ste Curran, Kieron Gillen, Mark Green, Lee Hall, Lee Hart, Nick Jones, Jon Jordan, Steve Merrett, Paul Rigby, Paul Rose, Joao Diniz Sanches, Mark Walbank, Guy Woodward Japanese Office :Max Everingham (Operations Manager), Amos Wong Issue Index Category:Contains Playstation 2 Reviews Category:Contains Playstation Reviews